1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for controlling the flow of water from ponds, lakes, fields, canals and the like wherein there is a head of water pressure exerted against the control structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type devices for controlling water flow against a head pressure is that such structures are not easily adjustable, and often times are difficult to lock or retain in adjusted position in a positive secure manner.
Another problem with known type devices is that the moving and actuating adjusting gate structure is not designed to be easily replaced separate from the remaining installation structure. Thus, with such arrangements the entire structure must be replaced rather than just the minimum worn portions.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 894,240, A. A. Taylor, July 28, 1908; 989,202, F. P. Snow, Apr. 11, 1911; 1,161,997, H. E. Thompson, Nov. 30, 1915; 1,592,986, G. C. Martin, July 20, 1926; 2,751,858, C. J. Koranda et al, June 26, 1956; 2,813,694, O. B. Harmes et al, Nov. 19, 1957; 3,264,829, F. P. Broussard, Aug. 9, 1966.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.